The Haunted Cabin
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Catherine's past comes to haunt her when the CSI gang goes on a trip, is it real or is her mind playin tricks C/G N/S


The Haunted Cabin  
  
Author Note: This story is rated R due gruesome events and also a death to 3 characters. I know it's sad but it fits the way the story goes. All of the characters (Catherine, Nick, Grissom, Sara and Warrick) are all property of there original owners. Also this story may not make sense since I'm a pretty whacked in the head so don't blame me!  
  
Chapter 1~ The Journey There  
  
"Warrick are you sure were not lost, we have been in this smelly Tahoe for like ever, I can't stand the smell anymore" Sara complained from the backseat.  
  
The whole crew (Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Sara and Warrick) were all going on a thanks giving long weekend vacation, they were heading anywhere that was away from the Las Vegas noises, "The Strip" of casinos, bright lights, and most important the crime lab. All five of them are cramped in one Tahoe heading towards god knows where and very restless, cranky and smelly.  
  
"How can we get lost Sara? We don't even know where the hell we are going" Nicky replied. He was getting really cramped in the backseat being sandwiched between Sara and Catherine. Although Catherine was sleeping in a ball leaned against his shoulder he was fed up with being the monkey in the middle.  
  
"Turn here War, It's a place we could spend the night that's not a Tahoe and has actual beds" Grissom finally said. He hadn't talked in at least an hour. Warrick obeyed and took the turn a little to sharp, which made everyone slide to the side making Sara crash into Nick, and Nick fell to the side making Catherine 'sleeping beauty' Willows smash into the window. Everyone heard her head hit the window hard enough to smash it.  
  
Catherine then fluttered her eyelids open and screamed "Ouch what the fuck! Can't you see I was sleeping, Jesus" All pairs of eyes were focused on the mad, cranky women that they just woke up. They wouldn't talk they were just starting at her. They have never seen her like this before, ever.  
  
"Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to do that, but you sure did hit your head pretty hard because your bleeding" Warrick finally said. Catherine felt the side of her scalp and felt something sticky, she took her hand away and her fingertips were pure red.  
  
Thanks, I will just get the first aid kit out when we stop and clean it up" "Um Cath, we ah we have stopped" Sara said.  
  
"Oh well then where are we?"  
  
All five of them got out of the Tahoe and since Catherine and Sara were bunched up into tight little balls in the back seat and had super cramped legs and when they got out they collapsed on the hard cement parking lot ground. Grissom ran to Catherine and Nick ran to Sara.  
  
"Are you alright?" they both said at the same time. Cath and Sara both looked at each other and started to laugh. Nicky and Griss were confused and helped the girls to there feet.  
  
"So what's the name of this place?" Warrick asked and they all pointed to the sign that read "Nightmare Cabin"  
  
"You have got to be kidding" Catherine said to herself, her face went pure white and she finally remembered why she hated this place so much.  
  
"What's wrong Cath? It's just a stupid cabin place and were only staying one night"  
  
"One night is all it takes" she whispered to herself "Your right Nicky nothing wrong and it's just a stupid name" She started to walk towards the office so they could get a cabin and the rest of the gang followed.  
  
Chapter 2~ Past Returns  
  
All five of them entered the main office, it looked like a Tornado hit it, very dirty with one L shaped desk with one guy behind it watching TV not even aware that he had customers. Sara walked up and rang the bell that was situated on the desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" the man asked not looking away from the screen.  
  
"We would like 2 cabins please, for one night only"  
  
"Alright, let me get you the keys and then be on your way. You're interrupting me"  
  
He got up and grabbed the keys and threw them at Sara. She caught them and put on a nice enough smile even though she didn't mean it. She handed one key to Nick and the other one to Catherine as she got out the money and paid.  
  
The cabins were beside each other and they didn't look that big. The guys got cabin 12 and the girls got cabin 13. They were the only ones at the resort the place was deserted.  
  
"Wow spooky you girls got cabin 13 maybe I was wrong Cath maybe this place is haunted" Nicky said while Griss, War and Sara laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Nicky" Cath said sarcastically and everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. She really did look worried.  
  
"Chill out Catherine, were just joking around" Sara replied.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't if you knew what happened to me out here okay"  
  
All eyes were on her, they stopped laughing and put on there serious faces. They seemed to be confused, well everyone besides Grissom he already knew what happened and swore he wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Cath, I didn't know, man I feel really bad now, I'm super sorry will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Nicky, now if you excuse me I would like to get some sleep and clean up my head wound"  
  
She grabbed the key from Sara and started walking down the path towards the cabins.  
  
"Poor Cath, something pretty bad must of happened to her to be like this, because this is not the normal happy, fearless, crazy Catherine we all know and love." Warrick said.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is acting strange I will keep and eye on her make sure that nothing happens" Sara said and hurried down the path after her.  
  
The guys slowly followed behind talking and fighting over who gets to sleep where and who gets to take a shower first.  
  
Chapter 3~ Confessions  
  
The inside of the cabins were pretty small there were 2 queen size beds with a small kitchen area and a very tiny bathroom. Sara flicked the switch and 2 lights came on. The cabin looked pretty freaky.  
Catherine dropped her bag on one of the beds and then walked towards the Bathroom. She turned on the light and a whiff of out dated beer and the stench from Someone's shit hit her in the face. There was a small sink that seemed to have mold growing on it around the drain and taps. The showerhead also had mold on it and the curtains stunk like hell.  
  
"This bathroom smells worse than the Tahoe and I didn't even think that was even possible." Catherine said to Sara.  
  
"Have no fear, Sara's here with her noxonal 9, it will kill the stench so you can take a shower and clean up your head wound." Sara replied and started spraying it around everywhere.  
  
"Better check under the beds make sure there is no road kill under there or anything that might come out and give us rabies"  
  
"Will do, I feel like a ghost buster but instead I'm the stench buster"  
  
"Well, you sure do, do your ah profession very well Mrs. Noxonal 9. Now I must take a shower before you stench bust me as well"  
  
Sara almost fell down on the floor because she was laughing so hard. She knew that Cath was getting back to her old self again and that's a very good sign.  
  
Catherine got undressed and stepped into the nice hot shower. The water felt good on her bare skin. It felt like an automated massager. When she was finished her shower she fixed up her wound and went to get her clothes from her bag.  
  
"I'm finished Sara, you can go ahead and take your shower now"  
  
"Alright, the good news is there is no road kill under the bed or anything that can give us rabies, the bad news is we have absolutely no food and I'm starving aren't you?" Sara called from inside the bathroom as she was getting undressed.  
  
"Yeah I'm famished maybe when your done we can go out and get something to eat with the guys, there has to be a restaurant around here some where"  
  
"There isn't one but, we passed a confectionary store, we can pick up some food and bring it back here, how about that?"  
  
"Sounds good to me as long as I have food I'm happy"  
  
After Sara was finished her shower she and Catherine walked to the parking lot and climbed in the Tahoe. "It doesn't smell as bad as it did before, maybe the guys stunk the place up, don't you think"  
  
"I agree, since they are filthy and we are the pigs"  
  
"Pigs?" Sara was confused, she was lost and hasn't been found yet.  
  
"Yeah, Pretty, Intelligent, Girls!"  
  
Both girls laughed and finally made it to the confectionary store. They got out and went inside, they decided they would share with the guys so they got some alcohol, veggies for Sara, chips, chocolate, and whole lot of candy.  
  
" I will be up until the cows come home tonight" Cath said in the Tahoe on the way back.  
  
"Moo, now there home so go to sleep" Sara replied as they pulled into the parking lot of the cabin resort. They walked back down the path and headed towards the guys cabin.  
  
Meanwhile inside the guys cabin Nicky was singing in the shower while Warrick and Grissom were trying to cover there ears from the noise.  
  
"knock, Knock" Sara went on the door.  
  
"I'll get it" Warrick said knowing it could only be Catherine and Sara. "Hey girls, what's up?"  
  
"We got some food and drinks, you guys want any?"  
  
"Sure come on in"  
  
Sara and Catherine walked in and heard some loud noise coming from the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Cath asked as she tried to cover her ears.  
  
" It's Nick, he's singing in the shower"  
  
"Oh you call that singing"  
  
"Hey Grissom," there was no answer "GRISSOM!" Sara screamed and he finally looked up noticing that the girls were there.  
  
"Sorry I had ear plugs in and couldn't hear you, what brings you to here?" "We got some food would you like some?"  
  
"Sure, I'm famished, how are you holding out Catherine?" Grissom asked afraid of the answer.  
  
Finally the singing stopped and Nick came out with a towel around him not knowing that the girls were there, he felt embarrassed and grabbed his clothes off the bed and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm fine Griss, really I am" Cath answered as she took another sip of beer. She was really getting back to her old self.  
  
Finally Nicky was fully clothed and not singing anymore and the gang hoped it stayed that way for a long time.  
  
"Nick you're an amazing singer you should call up some record dealers and become a professional" Sara joked.  
  
"Or you should be a contestant on the show American Idol so I can hear Simon say, I hate your singing and you're an embarrassment to the whole thing" Catherine said with slurred speech. You could tell she was already drunk.  
  
"I think you're just jealous that you don't have my voice" Nick said on defense.  
  
"Thank god we don't have your singing voice or we would be sounding like Alvin and the Chipmunks" Grissom managed to say in between stifles of laughter.  
  
"Alright enough, lets play a drinking game, truth or dare style" Warrick suggested "If we get wasted, and don't worry we will, it won't matter because were not driving any where until tomorrow"  
  
"I'm in this will be fun" Cath said immediately.  
  
"Me too" Sara added  
  
"I'm in to" Nicky said "What about you Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah I'll play"  
  
"Okay who gets to ask the first question?" Sara asked as she got comfortable on the bed beside Nick.  
  
"I will, okay truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat, barn yard on Nicky" Catherine said as she took another sip of beer. "Before I pick I have one question, if I pick dare and I decide not to do the dare then is there a consequence?"  
  
"Yep now hurry up"  
  
"Okay then, I pick barn yard!"  
  
"Alright if a barn was on fire and there was your cat, me or your favorite stuffed animal which one would you choose to save?"  
  
" That's an easy one, I would save you because I don't have a cat or a stuffed animal and you are my friend so I would defiantly save you"  
  
"Aw, your so sweet" Catherine said with a puppy dog face she got up and half walked, half stumbled towards Nicky and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now I ask a question" Nicky said after he got kissed by Cath and waited until she got back to her seat beside Grissom on the other bed.  
  
"Okay truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat, barn yard on Sara"  
  
"Let me see, I will pick, dare!" Sara said as she took a sip of beer as well, the guys both knew that the girls were going to be wasted by the end of the night.  
  
"Okay, Catherine can you help me think of a dare for Sara, your good at this kind of stuff" Nick asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure, let me think, okay I got one, come here and I will tell you" Catherine said tow seconds after she was asked to do this favor for him.  
  
Nicky got up and walked over to Catherine he put his ear to her mouth and she used her hand as a wall so the others couldn't hear what she was going to say. She whispered it to him and a big grin spread across his face.  
  
"So what is it?" Sara asked impatiently she wanted to get this done and over with.  
  
"Damn Cath, that's good, okay Sara I dare you to French kiss Grissom for one minute" Nicky finally said. He couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"No offence Grissom but Cath is your girl and she is the one that can do that to you so what is my consequence?" Sara said, she hoped it would be something better.  
  
"The consequence is to let Warrick fix you a drink and you can't have any say in what goes in the drink or can't see what he is doing"  
  
"Alright I will do that, it's not that bad, I guess"  
  
Warrick got up and headed towards the kitchen area while Sara was blind folded with Catherine's scarf she had tied around her wrist. After 10 minutes Warrick came out with a great, big, huge cup full of candy, liquor, some meat and veggies. Everyone was laughing there heads off.  
  
"Bonne a petite" Warrick said in between fits of laughter. He gave her a spoon because there were chunks of food in it. In the first helping she took she got no meat and she ate/drank it fine.  
  
"Good there's no meat in this, because you know I'm a vegetarian" Sara said. All of them including Grissom started laughing again when she took the next spoon full and this time it had meat on it. She took it and started spitting chunks of meat and veggies all over the place.  
  
"WARRICK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw the scarf at Catherine and lunged at Warrick.  
  
When she's mad, she's furious and strong. She tackled Warrick to the ground and started beating him senseless. Grissom fell off the bed from laughing so hard and Catherine leaned back on the bed and grabbed the pillow from behind her and kept laughing into it. She was trying to calm her self down, Nicky was laughing well he was trying to get Sara off of Warrick. Finally she stopped and walked back to the bed.  
  
"Damn girl! Your ferocious when you want to be"  
  
"Anyways it's my turn so, truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat, barn yard of Grissom" She said while watching him slowly get up onto the bed again.  
  
"I chose promise to repeat" he said while he took the pillow away from Catherine's face and helped her sit up.  
  
"Griss, you picked a bad one because Sara can have so much fun with this one" Catherine said in between breaths her face was red, she would of suffocated if the pillow was on her any longer.  
  
"What what's the worst that could happen" Grissom said with a confused smile on his face.  
  
" Okay here we go, I Grissom"  
  
"I Grissom" Grissom said before he took another sip of beer.  
  
"Am the most self centered, independent, smart, geekish bug man on the face of the earth! And I'm having fantasies about Catherine doing a lap dance for me" Sara said with a huge grin on her face  
  
"Am the most self centered, independent, smart, geekish bug man on the face of the earth! And I'm having fantasies about Catherine doing a lap dance for me" Grissom repeated with an embarrassment blush go across his face.  
  
"Well hun, you could of told me and I would have shared a cabin with you and gave you one tonight! Instead I have to bunk with miss Noxonal 9 over there" Catherine said seductively with a wink, you could defiantly tell that she was drunk because she would of never said that in front of everyone.  
  
"Hey! If it wasn't for me are cabin would stink very, very, very, very, very bad! It was worse than the Tahoe and we didn't even think it was possible" Sara screamed at the half drunk women sitting across from her "Grissom don't even think about repeating that, your turn is over and now you pick someone" she added when she saw Grissom's lips move. Then everyone busted out laughing again.  
  
"Okay, calm down Sara, Cat's half drunk so don't get mad at her and let's just play this damn game. Truth, dare, double dare, triple doggie dare, promise to repeat, barnyard on Warrick" Grissom said after he caught his breath.  
  
"I chose double dare!" Warrick said right away he didn't even have to think about it.  
  
"Okay Cath, I need some ideas I'm no good at this like Nicky, you're the dare queen. Can you please give me some suggestions?" Grissom asked his half sober girlfriend sitting beside him.  
  
"Alright, I have one, Warrick I dare you to strip and sing puff the magic dragon, or make out with Sara and your consequence is to eat this daisy I will pick outside for you" Catherine said she had a huge smile on her face, hoping that he would pick make out with Sara because she knew he had a little crush on her.  
  
"Well, that's a pretty tough question, or choice you made me chose Cath. I will pick eating the daisy, although I would love to strip but Catherine's already taken and you didn't say anything about a private show, and well no offence Sara but just like you said to Grissom about the kissing. Also I decided if I die from eating the daisy then I can blame it on Cath." Warrick said while Catherine went outside skipping along the path like a little school girl, looking for daisies.  
  
"Where is she going?" Sara asked. Everyone shrugged and had no idea where she was going.  
  
"Maybe she went to go get me a daisy to eat?" Warrick suggested after a few minutes. It was about 10 minutes later and Catherine hadn't returned yet. Grissom started to get worried.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her, maybe she like passed out or got lost" Sara said.  
  
"Alright let's go, it's raining cat's and dog's so be careful" Grissom said as he looked out the window.  
  
They all got up and headed outside. They started to look up and down the path and they passed lots of daisies but no Catherine.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I found her come here and take a look!" Nick yelled to Warrick, Sara and Griss. They ran over to Nick and they saw Catherine on her knees crying, she was holding a daisy as well.  
  
"Catherine, sweet heart what's the matter, why are you." Grissom started to say and then he saw what she was crying about.  
  
"Oh my god, is, is that what I think it is?" Warrick said.  
  
They were all standing at the corpse of a man that looked to be 20 years old and was stabbed multiple times in the stomach, back, chest, legs and arms. He had been there a pretty long time because you could see some of his bones and his flesh was hanging off his face and legs. Bugs galore, Grissom would have had a field day if he was on duty and if he had is equipment but right now he was concerned about Cath more than anything.  
  
"Wake up number 37 wake up" Catherine muttered to herself in between tears.  
  
"Huh, Cath what's going on with you?" Griss asked as he grabbed her shoulder. She felt something near her neck and she spun around and wrestled him to the ground and started strangling him to death.  
  
"Whoa, Cath get off of him! He didn't do anything, get off him!" Sara screamed at the raging woman on top of Grissom.  
  
"Catherine what's gotten in to you? Have you gone insane or something; please tell us what happened to you out here the last time you were here?" Nicky said as he was staring at Catherine's raging eyes and flushed face. Grissom got up off the ground and knelt down beside her Warrick, Sara and Nick were all confused.  
  
"Come on Cath, let's go back and tell then about what happened out here when you were 18 okay?" Grissom whispered. She nodded her head in agreement and they walked back towards the cabin.  
  
Once inside they were all soaked and muddy and all dirty all over again. Catherine sat on the floor so she wouldn't get the beds all dirty. The power went out while they were out side and when they got to the door their flashlights died on them. Even though they couldn't see each other they all had the same look and some how ended up sitting in a perfect circle.  
  
"Here we go again" Catherine finally spoke. Her voice was hard and cold she startled everyone and they all had confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What are you talking about Cath. Your really freaking me out now" Sara said  
  
"Alright I will explain, when I was 18 years old I came up here with one of my clients and we were making out in cabin 13, anyways I heard a noise and the lights went out. I started to freak so I shook my boyfriend/client awake and told him to go check it out. So we went outside and we saw this thing go across the path and into the woods. We went after it and the thing was about 10 feet tall and had red eyes. He then all of a sudden disappeared and we went back to the cabin as if nothing happened, then all of a sudden I started having nightmares about crazy stuff that's why out near the body I said wake up number 37 wake up. Then when I got the job at CSI I told Grissom and told him not to tell anyone. Then I end up here again for the third time, when I went to go get the daisy for Warrick to eat I saw something in the woods and went after it again and it brought me to the carcass of him. Then you showed up and I thought Griss was going to attack me so I wrestled him to the ground and we came back here so I could tell you what happened" Catherine said. She was glad to get that out of her system.  
  
All four of them looked at her with shocked looks on their faces, the lights then came back on once again and they saw Catherine's face it was all sad and scared her eyes were all blotchy from her smeared makeup and strikes of blue lines trembling down her cheeks.  
  
"Whoa, back up you said this was your third time, what about the second time?" Warrick proposed after a couple of minutes to let everything he heard process though his brain.  
  
" Well, the second time I came here with him again when I was 30, we met up at one of the casinos that I was staying at to get over the fact that Eddie was cheating on me, so he invited me out to the place again to see if we could see it again. Of course I agreed anything to get my mind off of Eddie. Anyways we went and it happened again, we saw the thing and we went after it but this time it was different the thing attacked Brian and killed him, figuring I would be next I ran to the Tahoe and drove back to Vegas." Catherine said, she got the same look and even from Grissom this time.  
  
"Wow Cath, I can't believe this is happening I mean it's so unbelievable" Nicky said.  
  
"you don't have to believe me but if you don't mind I would like to go back to my cabin and get some sleep. So goodnight guys" Catherine said as she yawned, she was half drunk and the best way to get rid of a hang over is to sleep it off.  
  
Chapter 4~ Cabin 13  
  
"Hey Catherine, I'm super sorry about making that joke earlier today about the cabin" Sara said while getting into bed.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't know and if you don't believe me then I understand that as well" Catherine replied as she reached for the light switch.  
  
"I believe you because I saw it as well," Sara whispered. Catherine who was half asleep flew her eyes open and bolted up into he sitting position.  
  
"I thought I was the only one, where and when did you see it?" Catherine asked she was defiantly awake and listening. She was hoping this wasn't all a dream so that she didn't seem to be crazy.  
  
"I saw it two years ago, I was with my boyfriend and we were at this spot near the Golden Gate Bridge. Lots of couples go out there to make out and the view is magnificent, anyways we were making out in the car when I heard this loud scratching noise. Then we looked out the review mirror and we saw these big huge red eyes then the rest was a blur. He said 99 will die and the next day a plane crashed and the 99 passengers and crew died in the crash." Sara explained  
  
" Did it happen before you got moved here for the Holly Gribbs case?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah, a week later Grissom called and told me he needed my help on this big case in Vegas" Sara answered.  
  
"Wow, I think this moth man travels around with the last person he summoned see because when I saw it the second time you were here in Vegas. I think maybe Haunted Cabin is it's home and something bad happened to him here and his out for revenged on who ever comes here" Catherine proposed Sara was speechless and just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Back in the boys cabin, the guys where getting ready to go to bed for the night and weren't looking forward to the drive back to Vegas tomorrow.  
  
" I can't think of anything to say about what happened to Cath, I mean that is crazy" Nick said as he was getting under the covers.  
  
"Then don't think and just go to sleep" Grissom said as he was half asleep already and didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"You knew about that didn't you Griss?" Warrick proposed  
  
"Yes I knew half of it, I knew about the first attack but not the second one" Grissom replied.  
  
"Whoa, you knew and you didn't tell us, we had the right to know you know." Nicky said, he was mad now.  
  
"She told me not to tell anyone because she thought you wouldn't understand or believe her"  
  
"Alright, I believe her but I still don't get the wake up number 37 wake up"  
  
"Neither do I, she wouldn't tell me that"  
  
"Well lets all go to sleep and figure it out in the morning, good night" Warrick said as he turned off the light.  
  
"Good night" Nick and Grissom said at the same time and shortly after they all fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 5~ The Moth Man  
  
Back in the girls cabin Catherine and Sara were peacefully asleep in there own beds. Catherine was dreaming about being in Hawaii in a Four Season hotel by the beach where she was getting a massage by a really hot guy and feeding her grapes. Sara was having a dream about river rafting on the Amazon River with Nick and making camp in the jungle for the weekend. Then there was this scratching noise coming from outside the cabin. Sara heard it and shook Catherine awake.  
  
"Earthquake! Little children and women first, save the evidence, I'm to young to die!" Catherine screamed and started to cry like a two year old.  
  
"Cath, Catherine calm down there is no earthquake and your not going to die" Sara whispered to the woman lying in front of her.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine said, she sounded like a little girl lost in the woods.  
  
"It's okay Cath, look I heard a noise outside and it sounded like scratching. It's probably just an animal but do think you mind going outside with me to check it out" Sara said, she sounded like a mother soothing a child that just had a nightmare.  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go I need some fresh air anyways because it will help with my hang over" Catherine replied as she got up and slipped on her shoes and grabbed a flashlight.  
  
It was pitch black and you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. The only light that was in the whole place was from the flashlight. They walked right beside each other making sure that neither of them would get lost or get separated. They slowly walked around to the side of the cabin to look for any little animals that were trying to get into the cabin some how. They then made their way to the back of the cabin and saw nothing, they then continued towards the other side of the cabin and found a message etched into the wood. It looked to have been made from fingernails, or claws. The message read, "Wake up number 37 wake up"  
  
"He's here, and he's after us" Catherine proposed. She was starting to freak out and wanted to get back to the Tahoe and drive back to Vegas  
  
"Let's go back into the cabin and stay in there until morning" Sara whispered. They were heading towards the front and back up the stairs into the cabin when Cath saw something in the woods. She shawn one of the flashlights over there.  
  
"What's wrong Cath?" Sara nervously asked.  
  
"I saw something in the woods, maybe we should go check it out" Catherine replied.  
  
"Alright, let's go and get back before the guys come looking for us"  
  
The girls started to walk towards the trees. Where Catherine supposedly saw something. They took baby steps making sure that they would see anything suspicious and get the hell out of there.  
Back in the guys cabin Warrick and Nick were fast asleep but Grissom had a nightmare and he bolted up into the sitting position, he couldn't get back to sleep after having a nightmare ever since he was a little kid. So he decided to see if the girls would like some company. He headed out the door with a flashlight and put on his shoes. As he was walking down the steps he saw a flash of light heading towards the woods. Being curious and wide-awake he decided to go and check it out. He started walking towards the light.  
  
Cath and Sara kept going very slowly until they reached the tree line. The held on to each others hand and very carefully walked though the woods making sure they wouldn't trip over any roots or stumps.  
  
"Cath are you sure you saw something. I mean you are half drunk maybe your mind is playing tricks on you" Sara whispered. She slowly followed Catherine.  
  
Then something red started glowing about 10 feet away behind on of the trees.  
  
"You were saying?" Catherine whispered back.  
  
Very slowly both girls cautiously walked over towards the glowing light. They where a few steps away and started to walk around to the other side of the tree and there stood, 10 feet tall with red eyes, The moth man.  
  
Chapter 6~ Cry for help  
  
Grissom kept walking until he reached the trees. He began to slow down so he wouldn't get hurt. As he kept walking he heard a very loud and high pitch scream. He ran towards the noise.  
  
"Shit! Run Sara run!" Catherine screamed at the young girl beside her.  
  
"Catherine, Sara!?!" Grissom screamed into the woods.  
  
"GRISSOM!" Sara screamed back.  
  
"I'm coming girls, hold on a second." Grissom trailed of once he saw the red light. "Where are you?"  
  
"Where near the red light thing, hurry Griss Cath's hurt!"  
  
"Shit" Grissom muttered to himself. He started running towards the red thing and when he got there the Moth man disappeared and Catherine was on the ground with Sara kneeling over her.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened here?" Grissom said as he shawn his light over to where Catherine was laying.  
  
"The moth man attacked here, he said that death is only the beginning then she fell to the ground. Is she going to be alright?" Sara said. She started crying.  
  
"I don't know Sara, lets bring her back to the cabin and have a talk with Nick and Warrick as well okay?" Grissom replied. He picked up Catherine and the three of them headed back to the guys cabin.  
  
Once they got there Sara opened the door and turned on the light so they could see. Warrick and Nicky both hid their heads under the covers to be away from the bright light.  
  
"Hey man, what's with the light where trying to sleep you know" Nicky said from under the covers.  
  
"Well then I guess you don't care about why Catherine is on your bed the Nicky" Grissom said to the two guys under the covers.  
  
That got there attention Nicky poked his head out from under the covers and saw Catherine lying on the bed beside him. He then looked ahead and saw Sara she was crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh man, what happened to Sara and Catherine?" Warrick asked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the cabin.  
  
"Well me and Cath were in bed and I heard a scratching noise outside the cabin so I woke up Catherine and we went outside to check it out. We were walking around the cabin to see if there were any little animals trying to get in or something. When we got to the left side we saw a message etched into the wood. Then Cath said that she saw something in the woods so we walked out there and saw a red glowing light behind a tree so we went and checked it out. It ended up being the Moth man. He said that death is only the beginning and then Cath fell to the ground." Sara explained. She was pacing back and fourth and uncontrollably crying.  
  
"Wait back up, you said that there was a message etched into the wood, what did the message say?" Nick asked as he got up and walked over towards Sara and tried to calm her down.  
  
"The message read, wake up number 37 wake up" Sara finally said.  
  
Right after she said that Catherine started to moan and started to stir. Everyone looked at the struggling young women lying on the bed. Grissom ran over to her.  
  
"Sweet heart, how are you?" Grissom said to Cath as he stroked her hair as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" Catherine slowly said as she started to become conscious again.  
  
"Hunnie, it's me Grissom and Sara, Nicky, Warrick are here as well. Your at the Haunted Cabin, we spent the night here and you and Sara went out into the woods because you saw something then it ended up to be the Moth man, he knocked you unconscious and we brought you back here so you could get better" Grissom explained.  
  
"Cath are you alright, did you see anything while you were knocked out?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes I saw me drowning in a lake with stuff all around me and I tried to grab the stuff but I couldn't. While I was drowning I heard someone say wake up number 37 wake up so then I woke up" Catherine replied.  
  
"Oh man, this is getting way out of control because Sara just said that and Catherine woke up all of a sudden, I want to get out of this hell hole right now, no wonder this place is deserted it's haunted let's leave right now, anyone that's with me raise your hand." Nicky said, he was really worried about his girlfriend and Cath.  
  
Warrick raised both his hands, Grissom did the same, Catherine and Sara were the only ones that didn't. The guys looked at them with confused looks, they were sure they wanted to leave more than anyone.  
  
"We can't leave, he won't let us, if you don't believe me try opening the door" Cath finally said.  
  
Grissom walked over to the door of the cabin and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "She's rights were locked in here"  
  
"How did you know Cath?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Because the moth man told me, he tells me things" Cath answered.  
  
"Whoa, he tells you stuff? Wait are you like his servant or something?" Nicky asked, he was all confused again.  
  
"Nope, were his princesses, right Sara!" Catherine confessed.  
  
"She's right, were his princesses" Sara finally spoke; she had been quite for quite a long time.  
  
"Your joking right?" Grissom asked with a worried tone.  
  
Sara and Catherine both shock their heads in the no position.  
  
"Oh man, I just didn't hear that" Nick said. He had been working and dating people that have been possessed by the Moth Man.  
  
"Wait, Sara you saw the Moth Man too, why didn't you tell us?" I'm confused for once in my life" Grissom said.  
  
"Yes I saw him and I didn't want to tell you because it was my little secret and I don't tell everyone everything, Catherine can explain everything since she's my older sister" Sara said seductively.  
  
"Look it works like this, once you see him, he becomes a part of you. He tells you disasters that are going to happen, and since were women he had us his princesses, we can kill people, have magic powers and we can be very deceiving" Catherine said.  
  
"Cath your really scaring me now" Grissom stated.  
  
"3 will die" Catherine said.  
  
Sara understood what her sister was saying and doing. She grabbed Nicky behind the neck. She lifted him off the ground and stared into his cold brown eyes. The color of his skin was slowly turning blue, he couldn't breath anymore. She threw him against the wall and he laid there lifeless. Warrick looked at Nick and then at Sara, she was smiling and was happy that he was dead.  
  
"Bitch!" Warrick screamed at Sara and he charged at her, but Catherine came out of know where and punched him square in the face he fell to the ground with a broken nose and she lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and then threw him against the wall beside Nick. Two down one to go.  
  
Grissom looked at the two women, one he loved dearly and the other one was part of this grave yard shift and were the best of friends for the longest time. He could see the rage in there eyes and they were slowly closing in on him. He kept backing up until he backed him self up into a corner. He knew he was a goner.  
  
"Catherine, listen to me, you don't want to kill me! I love you and you love me don't you?" Grissom said whimpering in the corner, he was trying to sweet talk him self out of this. "I do love you Grissom and that's why I have to kill you, My father wants it done and I must obey" Catherine said seductively.  
  
"Catherine, please I beg you don't kill me, I will do anything you want just please don't kill me, disobey your father for once and let me live, you to Sara please don't kill me we have been friends for so long and I don't want to die!" Grissom was down on his knees now pleading for his life and it seemed to not be working.  
  
"I'm so sorry Grissom, but if Sara can kill Nick I can kill you" Catherine said as she pick up Grissom by the neck, his feet were dangling off the ground and his skin was beginning to turn blue. She threw him in the pile of guys and they were all dead now and they completed there task.  
  
Chapter 7~ Reality Check  
  
"Catherine, wake up Cat, were here" Nick said as he shook Catherine awake, she was sleeping on his shoulder for the past 8 hours.  
  
"AHHHHH, get away MothMan!" Catherine screamed and she sat up and whacked her head on the window. "Ouch shit! That hurt"  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was some alien or something. She looked at then and had a confused look on her face. "What are the matter guys?"  
  
"Um nothing, where here Cath, were in Reno, remember were here on vacation" Grissom said as he got out of the Tahoe. And the others did the same. She then remembered and got out of the Tahoe as well.  
  
She took a look around and read the sign in front of her and it read, Four Seasons Hotel. She was happy and really wanted to get inside and eat she was famished. She grabbed her bag and they all headed inside, to reserve a room.  
  
Warrick paid for the rooms and Sara, Nick and Warrick shared one and Catherine and Grissom got the other.  
  
"This is no fair, I'm stuck with 2 guys, how come I couldn't just have my own room." Sara whined as they got in the elevator.  
  
"If you want your own room you pay for it yourself" Warrick said and they saw Sara agree to sleep with 2 guys instead.  
  
They got up to the 8th floor and got off the nice elevator, Catherine knew these hotels; she used to stay in them when she wouldn't face Eddie knowing that she would get beaten and then be in the hospital with a broken wrist or something.  
  
"Look Sara the rooms are even joined together, it's like us having one huge room" Nick said. Sara was happier now because they were all together.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Catherine asked as she sat down on one of the king sized beds in the room. "At least this time I'm not here hiding from Eddies abuse" She said as she laid back on the comfortable bed, this is so much better than Nicks arm.  
  
"Well we could play a game, what about Truth or Dare?" Grissom suggested, it was 8 o'clock at night and there was no point in site seeing until tomorrow when everybody has a good nights sleep.  
  
"Alright, I'm in what about you guys" Catherine said. She didn't even hesitate, Truth or Dare is her kind of game, she always loves a challenge.  
  
"Alright I'm in 2, What bout you Nick?" Sara said as she looked at her new boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah I'm in you 2 war?"  
  
"Yep, hey me and Nick will go and get some liquor and we can make it a party"  
  
"Alright be back in five." They left and Catherine, Sara and Grissom were left in the room.  
  
Catherine was glad that all of that was just a dream and she really didn't kill Grissom, or Nick or Warrick and was very happy that Sara wasn't her sister. All she had to do now was enjoy this vacation and forget about what happened when she was 18 out at Haunted Cabin, she was just hoping that the Moth man wouldn't come back...again.  
  
Thend!!!! 


End file.
